


touch me like you do

by tatoeba



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, Writing on the Body, thigh-fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-20
Updated: 2015-03-20
Packaged: 2019-07-24 01:40:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Jongin isn’t interested in getting an actual tattoo, but he doesn’t mind when his tattoo artist boyfriend tests out designs on his body.





	touch me like you do

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of feelings about Chanyeol and [all](http://40.media.tumblr.com/fc902e74a0ccbc9b97a11d79b8cc6466/tumblr_nkylxfSCq71qhmxnlo1_500.jpg) [his](http://40.media.tumblr.com/76b49d446b31b7d851a00fb62a77d93c/tumblr_nl7d2vnnwY1qhmxnlo1_500.jpg) [sudden](https://farm9.staticflickr.com/8670/16210224334_b792dfac0f_o.jpg) [tattoos](https://farm9.staticflickr.com/8688/16804635426_96444929c7_o.jpg) and really need some kind of tattoo artist!Chanyeol fic and so here we are, even though this may have become more of an ode to Jongin’s body than actual tattoo artist fic. XD Either way it’s been awhile since I’ve written an actual fic, so I hope you enjoy! :D Title from Ellie Goulding’s [Love me like you do](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AJtDXIazrMo).

Jongin pillows his head into his arms as he lies on his stomach on the bed. He feels a little chilly even though it’s the middle of summer, since he’s lying there in just a pair of boxer briefs, and anticipation is curling tightly in his belly. He always feels on edge when they do this, even if it’s far from the first time.

The bed dips under added weight as Chanyeol undoubtedly joins him, settling around Jongin’s ass so he has a clear view of the slope of his back. Jongin shudders when Chanyeol’s hands slide up his body, fingers warm on his skin, and he glances over his shoulder at his boyfriend, catches Chanyeol’s grin.

“Ready?” he asks.

“Go for it,” Jongin says easily. Chanyeol always acts like he’s actually inking Jongin when they do this. It’s not a real tattoo, it’s just practice, it’s just Chanyeol mapping out ideas across the planes of Jongin’s body.

Jongin remembers the first time they did this, years ago, maybe six months after they’d started dating. It’s been something small, then, Chanyeol just drawing a design onto the back of Jongin’s shoulder. “You should get this done,” he’d said. “I mean, I’d do it for you.”

“I’m good,” Jongin had laughed, even as he felt wound tight from the slow, steady and concentrated way Chanyeol had marked him. The ink had lasted a few days and Jongin had pressed Chanyeol into the counter of his tattoo shop and kissed him so hard after he’d drawn it, and somehow, from there, it became a thing.

Now Jongin is used to the strange sensation of the pen dragging across his skin but he doesn’t think he’ll ever be used to how it all _feels_. Chanyeol’s deep focus, the weight of his body pinning Jongin down like this, the roughness of his hands, guitar-calloused fingers brushing over every dip and curve. It’s a lot and Jongin never expected to enjoy it this much.

He does wish he could be facing Chanyeol instead. Watch him as he draws, drink up the sight of the tattoos that cover his body. He’d just gotten a new one done by Zitao, the only person he lets ink him if it’s something Chanyeol can’t do himself. It was another phoenix, to add one he already has on his lower back, and Jongin can’t wait until it’s fully healed so he can trace his fingers over it, press soft kisses across the lines.

Jongin sighs, closing his eyes and pressing his forehead to his wrists. It has him shifting a bit and Chanyeol hisses behind him, lightly pats Jongin’s butt. “Don’t move,” he says, his voice loud in their silent apartment.

“Tell me about the design,” Jongin says.

“It’s a surprise,” Chanyeol says and Jongin can just imagine him smirking. “You’ll see it when it’s done. It’ll look fucking amazing.”

“All your designs are great, you know,” Jongin says, smiling to himself.

“No, I mean, it’ll look fucking amazing _on you_ ,” Chanyeol clarifies. One of his hands has taken to rubbing up and down Jongin’s back, slow and soft. “Your body is so perfect for this.”

Jongin just hums thoughtfully, heat filling his cheeks a little. It isn’t the first time Chanyeol has told Jongin he has a beautiful body, that he could look even better with a tattoo or two. Jongin’s never really been interested in getting anything done, though, just brushes aside Chanyeol’s compliments. Chanyeol never pushes him to get inked, even if it’s clear he’d be 120% in support of it if Jongin ever changes his mind. For now, though, Jongin likes their little fake-marking sessions and he’s curious about what Chanyeol is drawing today.

He doesn’t ask again, just closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling. The pen runs in lines across his back, left to right, a few times, then in circles. It’s hard to tell what Chanyeol’s doing, but it feels good. Chanyeol’s free hand is a steady weight on the small of Jongin’s back, his thumb occasionally rubbing against his skin, teasing, and Jongin is already growing sensitive.

When Chanyeol presses a light kiss to the nape of Jongin’s neck, Jongin gasps, surprised. He never knows when to expect it when it’s like this, when he doesn’t have a clear view of Chanyeol’s face. Instinctively, he pushes his hips back, feels the weight of Chanyeol’s body against him, and sags back down onto the bed. Chanyeol’s low chuckle has him frowning, but then he’s kissing him again, from his neck across his shoulder, and over to the other side, each press of his lips gentle yet deliberate.

Jongin sighs, relaxing into it, enjoying the attention. Fingers softly drag up through his hair, then hands palm down his sides and Jongin squirms a bit, trying not to laugh at how it tickles. Chanyeol is so good at this, so good to him, making Jongin feel so comforted and yet so riled up, on edge. Not knowing what Chanyeol might do next is all part of the fun, the slow, burning anticipation, and each time Chanyeol does touch him somewhere Jongin doesn’t expect, he can’t help but let out tiny surprised gasps.

“You’re so cute,” Chanyeol says, and Jongin can hear the grin in his voice.

“Shut up,” Jongin mumbles. “Weren’t you drawing something? Go back to that.”

“Hmm, but I think you like when I’m just touching you,” Chanyeol says softly and Jongin doesn’t even bother to respond to that. They both know it’s true.

When Chanyeol does switch back to the pen, dragging the tip over his skin again, Jongin closes his eyes and takes it all in. He’s fallen asleep like this a few times, but today he’s overcharged with emotions, with want, itching to turn and touch Chanyeol the way Chanyeol has been touching him. Instead all he can do is lie still, trying not to move too much when Chanyeol’s fingers dance across his back in between new lines and curves being drawn into his skin.

“You okay?” Chanyeol asks, after a long stretch of silence. Jongin isn’t even sure how much time has passed, maybe an hour, maybe barely ten minutes. A hand comes up to squeeze Jongin’s nape gently.

Jongin nods slightly, then stretches enough so he can look back at Chanyeol’s shoulder. He smiles at him and Chanyeol cheesily blows him a kiss, and Jongin laughs, shaking his head as he returns to position. “Is it looking okay? Just how you imagined it?”

“Better,” Chanyeol says emphatically and then goes back to drawing. A few seconds later, Jongin jerks in surprise at the way Chanyeol blows cool air over his skin, perhaps trying to dry the ink faster or maybe looking to drive Jongin crazy. It’s a strange feeling but Jongin likes it, really likes it, feels the blood rushing through his veins as Chanyeol keeps it up, drawing lines and then blowing softly over them, up Jongin’s back, right between his shoulder blades, then, even further, just behind Jongin’s ear.

“Shit,” Jongin moans, hips instinctively pushing into the bed as he presses his face down against his arms. He’s been worked up for so long already, maybe ever since this morning when Chanyeol had mentioned his new design and wanted to test it out before they’d parted ways for work. Jongin’s been waiting for this all day and now, now he doesn’t know how much longer he can hold out.

“Do you like that?” Chanyeol says, sounding terribly smug, just before he does it again. Jongin shudders, groaning, and it doesn’t help as Chanyeol softly trails his fingers up the curve of Jongin’s spine. “Are you turned on?” Chanyeol asks, his voice purposefully deeper than usual and if Jongin wasn’t trying not to obviously grind into the bed, he would turn and punch Chanyeol in the face.

“No,” he grumbles and Chanyeol laughs darkly into his ear. Jongin clenches his fists, nails digging into his palms, as arousal spikes low in his belly. He’s not hard yet, but he’s getting there, and he knows Chanyeol loves it best when he can turn Jongin into a mess like this, just from touching him, drawing designs across his skin.

Thankfully Chanyeol doesn’t push more than that, only shifts a bit where he’s straddling Jongin’s legs and gets more comfortable and Jongin takes the chance to stretch a bit, too, tired from being in the same position for so long. As Chanyeol returns to drawing, he’s also rubbing the back of Jongin’s neck again, and Jongin is much more aware of each touch now that he’s aroused, desperate for more, for anything Chanyeol can give him.

It’s all so excruciating, the slow pace, the fact that Chanyeol won’t give in until he’s completed his design. All Jongin can do lie there, trembling slightly from the drag of the smooth pen, and desperately try not to hump the mattress when Chanyeol starts to kiss all over him again. He starts at the top and works his way down this time, like he’s mapping out the most important parts of Jongin’s back or perhaps the best parts of the design. Jongin doesn’t particularly care either way, not when Chanyeol lightly scrapes his teeth over Jongin’s shoulder blade and laughs when Jongin curses under his breath, bucking up into the sensation.

Hands fit over the swell off his ass then, squeezing, fingers pressing in, and Jongin moans, sensitive and wishing Chanyeol would just fuck him right now instead of teasing. This is torture, today, moreso than any other time they’ve done this, and Jongin is only a little embarrassed by how much he wants it.

“Chanyeol,” he groans, voice muffled into his arms, and Chanyeol pats his ass as he says, “Relax, babe, I’m almost done.”

Jongin tries, he really does, but it’s hard when Chanyeol seems intent on getting Jongin to come before he finishes. He is working faster now, at least, Jongin can tell by the way the pen moves a little quicker across his skin, how there’s less time in-between each line. But he’s also started tracing over the lines he’d made earlier, the ones that have dried by now. Letting his fingers wander over every single mark the way Jongin loves doing to the designs Chanyeol has on his own body. Jongin’s always loved gently rubbing his thumb across the _happiness delight_ tattoo on the inside of his wrist, or the series of musical notes down the side of his torso.

Jongin loves being able to reach out and touch every mark and symbol and word Chanyeol’s inked into his skin over the years, no matter if it’s on the weekends as they make lunch or when they’re out with friends and the most Jongin can touch are the letters on his fingers. It’s the best when Chanyeol is leaning over him, fucking him deeply and staring down into his face and Jongin can see how he trembles, how his eyes grow more intense when Jongin thumbs the stars on his chest or digs his nails into Chanyeol’s back, right where he knows that phoenix is.

Just thinking about it now has Jongin fully hard and rocking lightly against the bed to relieve some of the pressure. It’s only a little embarrassing that he thinks he might come soon already, but Chanyeol knows just what he likes, just how to get Jongin close, and Jongin loves that, he does. He can usually handle it better but it’s too much right now, when Chanyeol sucks a mark just above Jongin’s hip, smoothing it over with his tongue, before he dips down a bit and bites lightly at Jongin’s ass through his underwear.

“Oh, fuck,” Jongin hisses, stretching his arms out in front of him and clutching at the pillows, at air, trying to push himself up but failing because Chanyeol is still sitting on him. He slumps back and hurriedly rolls his hips, wanting to reach under and touch himself but knowing Chanyeol would only stop him.

“You should see yourself,” Chanyeol murmurs, hands sliding over Jongin’s ass and then up his back, but barely. He doesn’t want to ruin the design, so he’s lightly hovering over Jongin’s body instead and the phantom touch has Jongin just as sensitive. “You’re so hot like this, Jongin.”

Jongin lets out a puff of laughter which easily turns into a moan as Chanyeol takes Jongin’s hips in his hands and presses him down, keeping him in place. “I’m not going to last,” Jongin says weakly.

“I know,” Chanyeol says. “Can you hold off until I finish?”

“I--” Jongin starts, licking his lips as he considers. “I don’t know.” He needs to come so badly, his cock aching where it’s trapped between his stomach and the mattress.

“Mm, alright,” Chanyeol says, giving Jongin’s ass one last squeeze. “Try not to move too much.”

Easier said than done, Jongin thinks, but then Chanyeol is drawing again and all unnecessary thoughts fly out of his head. Every drag of the pen feels ten times worse now that Jongin is so sensitive, so close to coming and fighting desperately to push it back. Every firm touch of Chanyeol’s hands, holding him down so he can draw better, blending the ink into his skin with the pad of his thumb has Jongin aching for more. Every feather-light kiss, every miniscule pause before Chanyeol starts up again, somewhere different, every teasing brush of fingers against his sides and the heat of Chanyeol’s breath on his skin, it builds up and up until Jongin is too overwhelmed to do anything but give into it.

“Chanyeol, I--” Jongin gasps out, fists clenching into the bedsheets, and all it takes is Chanyeol rubbing the nape of his neck again, telling him it’s okay, for Jongin to finally come. “Shit,” he groans, eyes shut tight as his body tenses and he spills into the sheets, without even being touched properly even once. His mind is all hazy and his heart is loud in his ears, but after so long he feels completely sated, limbs giving out under him as he rests against the bed, trying to catch his breath.

The hand from his neck slides up to his hair, brushing through gently as Chanyeol says, “You’re so good.”

Jongin only manages a tiny smile, eyes fluttering open. “Did you finish?” he asks.

“No,” Chanyeol says, and the hand from his hair disappears. Instead, both of Chanyeol’s hands find his ass again, and Jongin groans in surprise when Chanyeol presses against him, the hard line of his cock rubbing up through his jeans. “I’m not so sure I can focus anymore, anyway.”

“Are you going to come, too?” Jongin asks, lowering his voice a little more than usual and Chanyeol makes an impatient sound in the back of his throat. “Do you want to fuck me?”

“Shit,” Chanyeol says, and as Jongin’s heart rate finally slows down he can much more easily hear Chanyeol fumbling with his jeans, the sound of the zipper and the rough fabric sliding down his legs. “You know I’d love to,” he says, “but I don’t think I can last either.”

Before Jongin can suggest blowing him or something, Chanyeol’s tugging down Jongin’s ruined underwear and pressing his legs together. “Stay like this, okay?” Chanyeol says, hands sliding over Jongin’s thighs, and Jongin, still reeling from his orgasm, feels way overstimulated. “Hold your thighs tight.”

“Okay,” Jongin says breathlessly as Chanyeol pushes his cock between Jongin’s thighs. It’s a little rough without any lube, but it seems to be just what Chanyeol’s looking for if the deep moan he lets out is any indication. Jongin does as he said, squeezing his thighs around Chanyeol’s cock and enjoying the way he can’t keep quiet from the sensation. After all that time being the only one obviously aroused, Jongin’s glad to see that Chanyeol wasn’t entirely immune, either, not that he usually is. He has always been better at hiding it than Jongin, especially when he has something else to focus on, like his designs.

Now though, it’s clear the only thing on his mind is his impending orgasm, and Jongin does his best to help him along, murmuring under his breath, asking Chanyeol how good it feels, if he likes being able to stare down at Jongin like this, ink across his back.

“Yes, yes, fuck--yes,” Chanyeol pants, and his hands slide up Jongin’s back at that, tracing over the design, and Jongin is trembling again, too, from how hot and hard Chanyeol feels between his legs, how soothing his touch is across his skin. If Chanyeol keeps this up for long, Jongin might end up hard again and he’s not so sure he can take it.

Jongin can tell when Chanyeol is close, the way his cock pulses and his grip on Jongin’s hips gets tighter, fingers bound to leave bruises on his skin, the perfect accompaniment to the marks all over Jongin’s back. He hopes they last for days, but that isn’t as important as getting Chanyeol to completion. “Come on, Chanyeol,” he says, clenching hard around him, “come for me, okay? I want--fuck, I want you to, come on my back--”

Chanyeol curses, thrusting into the heat of Jongin’s thighs once more before he pulls back. The bed rocks as Chanyeol shuffles forward on his knees, one hand reaching out to press Jongin down between his shoulder blades, and the other working over his cock, Jongin can hear the familiar sounds as he jerks himself off. It doesn’t take long, Jongin edging him on, and then Chanyeol is groaning as he comes. Jongin gasps as he feels it hit the small of his back, pooling into the slight dimples there and he sighs deeply into his arms, body shaking from the feeling, the intensity of everything.

“Jesus,” Chanyeol says with a choked, incredulous laugh and the heavy weight of his eyes on him has Jongin flushed all over again. Once Chanyeol seems to have had his fill, he flops over into bed next to him and Jongin instantly rolls onto his side, taking his face in his hands and kissing him. It’s the first kiss they’ve shared this entire time and it’s eager and content and lazy all at once. Jongin feels so good, so warm and pleased and there’s nothing more he wants than to be close to Chanyeol right now.

“You are so good,” Chanyeol says in between kisses, petting through Jongin’s hair, “So good for me.”

“You’ve said so already,” Jongin laughs, grinning. “You’re not so bad yourself.” He winks at Chanyeol, who snorts and crushes their mouths together again. They lie together like this for awhile, chasing each other’s mouths as Jongin finally gets the chance to touch Chanyeol back, thumbing at the tragus piercing in Chanyeol’s ear, tracing over all those tattoos Jongin loves so much but wasn’t able to enjoy as deeply this time. Not that he minds, really, because tonight was amazing and Jongin wouldn’t trade it for anything.

He presses one last kiss to Chanyeol’s lips before stretching his arms over his head, his legs toward the end of the bed. “I need to shower,” he says, scratching idly at his stomach.

“You can’t shower, you’ll ruin the design!” Chanyeol exclaims quickly and Jongin laughs, giving him an amused look.

“Right, because your jizz all over my back didn’t already ruin it.”

“Hey, you told me to do that, remember?” Chanyeol says and Jongin flushes; he’s a lot more bolder about those things in the heat of the moment. “It was really hot,” he adds after a moment, kissing up behind Jongin’s ear and slowly working over along his jaw.

Jongin smirks back, lets Chanyeol find his mouth again and they kiss a while longer until Jongin pushes him away, starting to feel sticky and gross. He drags himself out of bed despite Chanyeol’s whining and heads into the bathroom, stopping by the sink when he catches sight of his back. He’d almost forgotten all about the design itself in the haze of his orgasm and Chanyeol’s lingering kisses.

Now he turns his back to the mirror and slowly eyes the design. It really is beautiful. Nothing too over the top, mostly lots of geometric shapes and lines, kind of like a labyrinth across the slope of Jongin’s back and Jongin really loves it. “If I ever decide to get something done, it might have to be this,” he says, when Chanyeol joins him, staring at the design through the mirror, too.

He laughs lightly and pats Jongin’s ass, urging him into the shower. “I think you should start with something small, first,” he says as the water pelts down on them.

“Like what?” Jongin laughs, reaching up to push Chanyeol’s hair out of his face.

Chanyeol makes a thoughtful humming sound, crowding Jongin up against the shower wall. “I have a couple of ideas,” he says and maps them out on Jongin’s skin with cool wet fingers.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
> weeps i’ve been totally stuck in the middle of a 10k chankaisoo so i needed something else to work on ;;  
> this was really really fun to write and might be an au i come back to sometime :D  
> i hope you enjoyed it, thank you very much for reading!! （*/∇＼*）♡
> 
> come talk to me on [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com) and [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake)!


End file.
